The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, relates to a semiconductor device having a variable resistance circuit.
A related-art semiconductor device has a variable resistance circuit (terminating resistance element) including a first resistance element and a first transistor coupled in parallel, a replica circuit including a second resistance element and a second transistor coupled in parallel, a constant current source for passing constant current to the replica circuit, and an operational amplifier controlling gate voltage of the first and second transistors so that voltage across the terminals of the replica circuit becomes predetermined voltage. In the semiconductor device, even in the case where the resistance value of the resistance element fluctuates due to fluctuations in manufacture process and temperature, the resistance value of the variable resistance circuit can be set to a predetermined value (refer to, for example, patent literature 1).